Secrets to Tell
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike and Abby encourage Jo and Justine to tell each other their secrets. Will they do it? Uploaded with CartoonNetwork90sFan's permission.


At the Cartoon Network School, the students were eating their lunch either inside or outside and Mike and her crew was eating outside.

"You want me to do what?" Jo asked the tomboy who told her to do something rather risky.

"Tell Justine your secret." Mike repeated.

"Did you hit your head, Mazinsky?" Jo replied. "You know I can't do that."

"Well, why not?" Mike shrugged.

"Because she'll probably think I'm a freak, or worse, a monster." Jo explained.

"Come on, Jo, this is Justine we're talking about; you know she'll probably accept you, can't hurt to try." Mike insisted.

"All right, I'll do it," Jo soon sighed in defeat. "But if she freaks out, I'm coming after you, Mazinsky."

"I'm so scared." Mike deadpanned.

Jo then rolled her eyes to that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abby was talking with Justine about her own secret.

"I can't tell Jo that," Justine frowned. "She'll probably think I'm a freak."

"Come on, Justine," Abby replied. "You know Jo won't think that."

"How do you know?" Justine asked.

"I just know, now come on." Abby encouraged.

"Well, okay, I'll do it." Justine gave in.

"That's the spirit!" Abby cheered.

The bell rang to have students to be in class.

* * *

After school was over, students had either went home or went to hangout with their friends. Two girls were not all excited, for they went to their own home, thinking about the secrets to tell each other. The shy beauty and the jockette were nervous to tell each other. It was night and Justine decided to go to the park, she bumped into someone, which it was Jo.

"Sorry." Justine said since she had bumped into someone.

"It's fine," Jo replied. "Wait, Justine?"

"Jo?" Justine blinked.

"Listen, I gotta tell you something." Jo told the girl.

"Really? Me too." Justine replied to the tomboy.

"You should start because yours is probably easier than mine." Jo suggested.

"All right, here it goes," Justine replied before taking a deep breath. "Before I moved here and Canada, I was born in Hawaii you see. We worshipped a goddess named Pele who was the goddess of fire, lightning, wind, and volcano, whenever the volcano erupts, we celebrate that day in honor of Pele. Legends says that Pele wants twins to have her powers in order to keep Hawaii in peace and the people as well, but no luck, we didn't have twins to have her powers until me and Justin were born and that's when it happens."

"So, wait, you're telling me that you guys have the powers of a volcano goddess?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I can control the wind and volcanos, Justin can control fire and lightning." Justine nodded.

"Wow, that's so cool." Jo beamed.

"Really? Aw, thanks," Justine smiled bashfully. "It's hard to control, but I'm practicing. So, what's your secret?"

"Well, after I talked to Mike, my whole life changed..." Jo replied before looking up.

The full moon appeared as Jo's eyes became red and her fangs popped out.

"Promise me you won't freak out." Jo groaned slightly.

"What's going on?" Justine asked.

Jo growls and beginning to change. Her hands changed into claws, her bones popped and cracked, beginning to rearrange themselves. Justine could only wince at the sound.

"Don't worry, it's just about done." Jo told her in a demonic voice as she took off her hoodie.

"Your voice changed," Justine noticed. "It sounds more demonic."

Jo's clothes were ripping, except for her hoodie because she took that off. Her ears became pointed, a tail was spiked out from her spine, fur appeared all over here and her mouth formed a muzzle, then she stand up and howled at the moon. Justine eyes widened, standing there was a blonde werewolf with ripped pant-like shorts.

"I don't believe it, you're actually a werewolf?" Justine asked.

Jo growled in response.

"Wow, that's pretty shocking if you ask me." Justine commented.

Jo then whined and tried to leave as she took this as an insult from the girl she had strong feelings for.

"No, wait, come back," Justine told her. "I also want to say that I think it's pretty cool if you ask me."

Jo grunted in response.

"It doesn't matter what you are," Justine cooed as she hugged the werewolf. "I still love you."

Jo then nuzzled against her cheek.

"I guess we did have secrets to tell each other." Justine laughed.

Jo then howled at the moon to tell that Justine was hers and that no one was safe against her.

The End


End file.
